An Inuyasha Christmas
by Sarahbearv1
Summary: the title says it all.     read, review, enjoy. ONESHOT!


An Inuyasha Christmas

They were having a white winter in the Fudal Era, an sence it was christmas eve it was a white Christmas. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went out and cut down a small pine

tree like Tsume and Yanglin had told them too and they put it up in Kiede's hut and decorated it with ortaments the girls had brought from their era. Sesshomaru went

outside to walk around with Shippo in the snow and a big pile of it fell ontop of him when he walked under it. Shippo fell over laughing at the big bad Sesshomaru

because he had snotcicles hanging from his nose, he was blue from the cold, his teeth were chattering, and his eyes frozen open. "Hey, Yanglin! Come get your

Sesshomaru-popcicle!" Shippo yelled and Yanglin stuck her head out the door to see what was going on. She saw Sesshomaru and started laughing at him before going in

and grabbing a blanket to throw around him and leading him inside to set down beside the fire. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight to her. "What

happend here?" Tsume chuckled, shippo came running in, still laughing and told the story. "awww poor ole fluffy has the worst luck sometimes." Tsume said with a smirk,

Sesshomaru tried to growl at her but it just came out as, Gr-r-rr-rr-rr-r. Which made everyone laugh just that much harder, "T-t-t-t-sume, this S-s-s-s-sesshomaru, has

t-t-t-old you, I do not like to be c-c-c-c-alled fl-fl-fl-fl-uffy." he said as serious as he could. "when do we get to opend presents?" Shippo asked excitedly, "soon

enough me child." Kiede said, "Shippo, you do know the true meaning of Christmas, right?" Tsume asked him, "Present?" he asked confused, "no, acctually there are

different storys, but they all lead to giving and sharing and family." Tsume told with a nod of her head, "The oldest story night Mary and Joseph was travling,

Mary was a virgin, yet pregnant with baby Jesus, She was ready to give birth but no one would allow them to stay at their house, or any Inn. So they had to settle for

a stable with animals. Mary lay there giving birth to the newborn and all of the animals crowed around to watch. 3 wise men brought gifts to baby Jesus once born as he

layed in a small manger. The say Jesus the savior was born, they called it Christmas, so it's his birthday." Tsume finished with a smile, "well what about Santa

Clause?" Shippo asked with tears feeling his eyes. "well.." Yanglin began, "Santa Claus was a great believer in Jesus, Once upon a time a man called Nicholas lived

in Patara, a town in the East. Because he was very fond of children and was kind and generous to them, they came to think of him as their dear friend and their beloved

saint. So it was that after a time the wonderful things he did were woven into a beautiful legend. You know that Santa means Saint and Claus stands for Nicholas, and

that is how he came to be known as Santa Santa Claus's own town, Patara, lived a great lord who had three daughters. He was very poor, so poor that one day he

was on the point of sending his daughters out to beg for food from his neighbors. But it happened that Saint Nicholas not long before had come into a fortune, and as

he loved giving to those in need, he no sooner heard of the trouble the poor lord was in than he made up his mind to help him secretly. So he went to the nobleman's

house at night, and as the moon shone out from behind a cloud, he saw an open window into which he threw a bag of gold, and with this timely gift the father was able

to provide for his eldest daughter so that she could be married. On another night Santa Claus set off with another bag of gold, and threw it in at the window, so the

second daughter was provided for. But by this time, the father had grown eager to discover who the mysterious visitor could be, and next night he kept on the lookout.

Then for the third time Santa Claus came with a bag of gold upon his back and itched it in at the window. The old lord at once recognized his fellow townsman, and

falling on his knees, cried out "Oh! Nicholas, servant of God, why seek to hide yourself?"Is it not wonderful to think that this was so long ago, sixteen hundred

years, yet we still look for the secret coming of Santa Claus with his Christmas gifts? At first he was said to come on his own birthday, which is early in December,

but after awhile, as was very natural with Christmas so near, the night of his coming was moved on in the calendar, and now we hang up our stockings to receive his

gifts on Christmas Eve. In some countries children still put their shoes by the fireside on his birthday. In others they say it is the Christ-Kindlein or Christ Child

who brings the gifts at Christmastime. But it is always a surprise visit, and though it has happened so many hundreds or times, the hanging up of the Christmas

stocking is still as great a delight as ever. And that's how Santa Claus became real." Yanglin smile, "How do you two know so many wonderful things?" Shippo asked in

a high pitched tone, eyes sparkling with excitment. The two sisters looked at each other with small smiles, so small no one caught it but them, a secret. "We've just

been around." They said at the same time,"you know, i'll never get used to that." Inuyasha said, "It's about time you spoke up." Tsume chuckled, "yeah, well, I was

listening to all that crap about Christmas." he said crossing his arms and looking out the corner of his eye while his ears twitched, "stop being such a scrooge!"

Tsume yelled at him, "Girl, dont be yelling at me!" Inuyasha yelled back at her, Tsume started rolling up her sleeves and started walking toward him, "guess it's time

for the nightly wrestling match." Yanglin sighed getting out her reff. whistle. Tsume punched him in the face and got him in a head lock, he broke freak and twisted

her arm around behind her and she flipped him over her shoulder sending him flying across the floor, she put her knee on his throat and dared him to move. "1. 2. 3.!

Tsume wins again!" Yanglin shouted, "thank you, thank you!" Tsume laughed, "well, ye children better get in bed because Santa Claus wont come if ye are awake." Kiede

said crawling into her sleeping bag, everyone following her example. "goodnight everyone." Tsume said, "goodnight." everyone else replyed at the same time. All falling

asleep waiting for Santa to come. 


End file.
